


Big bro Neeks (Brother! Nico x Child Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attack, Brother/Sister bond, Cute, Gen, Happy Nico, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mr. D, Minor Character(s), Other, Why Did I Write This?, bye, post blood of olympus, small child - Freeform, solangelo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a three year old your life sucked. No dad ever, having ADHD and dyslexia, and to top it off your mom was taken by, well, you have no idea. All you know is that it was big, ugly, smelly, and only wore bright white underwear.</p><p>(H/T) = Hometown. Reader is young and cannot pronounce the letter N and some Hs for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bro Neeks (Brother! Nico x Child Reader)

  
        You and your mom were driving back from a mini vacation in Long Island to head back to (H/T) when something ran in front of the car. Your mom swerved to avoid it and ended up on the bottom of a hill. For seconds all you could hear was the ragged breaths of you and your mom.

  
        “Are you alright?” your mom asked twisting in her seat to look at you. You nodded your head and looked out the window in attempt to see what had ran in front of the car. A roar from the other side of the street cause both you and your mom’s head to snap in that direction. 

  
        Something rammed into the spot behind your mother and you let out a high pitch screech. The next few seconds were a blur to your little mind. Your mom telling you to be safe and jumping out of the car, her taunts lost between your racing mind and the monster’s roars. Tears leak out of your eyes but you don’t care. You struggle to remove the buckles of your car seat. You probably would’ve done it faster if your attention hadn’t been mostly captured by the scene outside.

  
        Finally your mind registered the small click that you have come to know means your car seat was unbuckled. You surged to the door on the side where your mother was still taunting the beast then dodging his charges. But the door was locked. You remembered all the times your mom had locked and unlocked the car’s doors. How she had pushed a little button by her seat.   

  
        Figuring it was a start you moved to in between the two front seats. You carefully heaved your small body over the bow thing in the middle. You rolled onto the seat that your mom sat in. Looking at the different buttons you couldn’t decide which one is the right one.

  
        But soon enough you saw one that looked right. It had two white locks on either side, but one was opened. Right before you could press it a scream made you look out the window.

  
Your mother was now held in the grasp of the hairy monster, which you have now dubbed the cow man, and was wriggling and screaming words you were sure were not meant to be heard by you. You herd yells in the distance, and so did ‘cow man’. It ran off with your mother leaving you to sob in the car.

  
        You quickly pushed the button you found earlier and open the car door and stumbled out. Landing on your knees you kept looking at the spot where your mother was taken, tears streaming down your face. Small sobs escaped your lips, but you didn’t care. You were three. All that mattered was the horrifying scene that was replaying in your head.

  
        You didn’t notice the hand on your shoulder until the person spoke.

  
        “What is wrong child?” he asked in a fatherly voice.

  
        “M-My m-mommy was j-ju-ust tak-em b-by the c-cow mam!” you sobbed out. He frowned at your statement and ushered over one of the assembled campers as he attempted to shoo away the rest.

  
        The camper sat next to you and gave you a smile when you turned to look at him.

  
        “Hey.” He said, “My name’s Percy. What’s yours?”

  
        “(Y-Y/N).” you stated.

  
        “Well (Y/N)-“

  
        “Percy.” Chiron said as he trotted over, “Can you please make sure everyone stays in the pavilion for lunch.”

  
        With a nodded and a smile for you he jogged past a large tree and down the hill.

  
        “Now,” Chiron said with a kind smile, “My name is Chiron, the trainer of heroes.”

  
*Fabulous time skip brought to you by Nico smiling while eating McDonalds*

  
                After Chiron had mostly explained (in the simplest way possible) about the Greek Gods he had taken to eat lunch. So now you not only had a headache but you were kind of hungry too.  

  
                When you entered the pavilion (which for some reason had no roof) everything went silent. Chiron had given you some ice cream before so you would stop crying so you just went on your merry way ignoring the stares thrown your way.

  
                While it isn’t uncommon for younger kids to come to camp, it was uncommon for three year olds to appear. Usually by ‘younger’ it means six or seven, maybe five but never three. But the stares weren’t bad. In fact you saw a table of very pretty girls and boys staring at you intently and when you smiled at them they ‘awed’ or squealed.

  
                Chiron lead you to the front where at a slightly bigger table sat an older looking man with graying black curly hair and purple eyes and a few guys all with goat legs. And being the young child you are your brain really didn’t care.

  
                “Hello everyone.” Chiron said gazing around. “As you might have heard we have a new, very young camper with us today.”

  
                He nudged you forward slightly as a sign to introduce yourself.

  
                “Hi.” You squeaked out, “My wame is (Y/N), amd I’m, um.”

  
You took a second to count your fingers like the nice ladies at your daycare taught you.

  
                “Got it! I am twee years old!” you said holding up four fingers. Some people stifled their laughs as you looked at your hands. Something wasn’t right.

  
                You put down one finger, “Twee!”

  
Chiron chuckled behind you. “Yes you are. And since you are so young you will be staying in the Big house until you are either old enough or claimed by-“

  
        “She’s mine.” The man behind you said.

  
        “Alright. Since Mr. D so, um, kindly claimed Miss (Y/N) she will-“

  
        What he said next was lost. At least to you it was. Ever since you had finished speaking you had noticed a boy sitting by himself. You didn’t like that since at daycare the other kids would leave you alone and that made you sad. And you didn’t want other people to be sad.

  
        So begin the amazing three year old you are you, you toddled over to the boy and sat next to him. Chiron went quiet and watched along with everyone as they watched Nico lift his head up.

  
        “Hi.” You said swinging your small legs.

  
        Nico stared at you for a minute until he cracked a small smile.

  
        “Hey, I’m Nico.”

  
        “Ellow Ico!”

  
*Time skip brought by Nico giving young (Y/N) piggyback rides*

  
                It has been a few weeks since you came to camp, and recently a quest was sent out to find your mom. Right now you were sitting next to the strawberry fields, and Nico was trying to teach you how to play Patty Cake.

  
                “There you go!” he exclaimed as you finished your first game. You clapped and Nico felt his heart swell. You really had grown on him.

  
                “Hey look! It’s Big Bro Neeks!” Leo called as him, Percy, Jason, and Will walked by. A light pink color dusted his cheeks. Of course Leo was just teasing. Everyone in camp thought you and Nico were the cutest. Whenever someone asks your siblings name’s you always say both Pollux and Nico (Because Rick decided to become J.K Rowling and kill only one twin).  

  
                “I for one think it is adorable.” Will stated sitting next to Nico. Nico’s blush now turned red as he tried to stutter out a retort.

  
                You were curious. This wasn’t the first time Will had made Nico blush. And when you asked Pollux about it he told you that Nico probably likes Will. Then proceeded to awkwardly explain boyfriends and girlfriends. So you did what any curious child would do. You asked an embarrassing question.

  
                “Ico, is Will your boyfriewd?” you asked tilting your head.

  
Nico blushed darken and Will gained one as they tried to deny the obvious ship of Solangelo.

  
You notice Will looking at Nico and smirk a little. He leaned in and kissed Nico’s cheek. Nico buried his head in his knees, mumbling.

  
                “YAY!” you cheered. And Will laughed at the son of Hades obvious embarrassment.


End file.
